It's Kind of Complicated
by twilightl0ver365
Summary: Isabella Swan dated Edward once upon a time, in high school. After his mysterious disaperance four years ago, he decided to come home for the summer. Who is the newly formed Edward Masen. Why is he back, why did he leave? More importantly, will Bella ever forgive him? (Rated M)
1. Chapter One: The Return of Edward Masen

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Myers. Plot line is mine. **_

"Can you grab the Basil?" Alice questioned. She was seasoning her one of a kind, spaghetti. I was just in the way most the time in her kitchen. She had always been the main chief, and I developed a bad habit of sitting on the counter, in front of the seasoning rack. I gave a slight giggle before tossing it to her.

"It feels amazing to be home," I announced hearing the pitter patter of the rain against the ceiling. Alice and I moved to Arizona for college. We wanted to start over, get out of the small washed up town. Neither of us thought that we would actually miss the place as much as we did. Which is why we decided to come home for the summer. I guess home is where ever your family is.

In our case, this is where they are. Alice and I have been best friends since the second grade. We were eight and she was the new kid no one wanted to talk to besides me. We became fast friends, even though we seemed to have nothing in common. She loved sports, I couldn't even walk without tripping. She played every single instrument, I couldn't even play the piano. Her parents were filthy rich, mine weren't. At the age of eight none of that mattered, actually, with us it never really did. The only thing that did was the fact that no matter how many differences we had, we always seemed to balance out in the end, in some way.

"Rosalie and Emmett are coming home as well," Esmé announced walking into the kitchen. Esmé is Alice's mother, and acts like a mother to me as well. "Edward might be coming, but who knows with that boy," she said shaking her head taking a handful of grapes. There was never a dull moment with the Cullen/Masen's.

"Edward's coming home?" Alice questioned not bothering to take her eyes away from the food. Carlisle came into the kitchen giving Alice a kiss on the head before snagging a taste of her food.

"He said he'd come down with Emmett, but he said that last year to," she said letting her annoyance come out. Esmé was the best mother in the world. How Edward always seemed to ditch out on the family summers was something I would never understand. She loved him, no matter how annoyed she got with him.

"He got busy," Carlisle defended his son. "This year he can manage from here. When they need him he can fly down," he explained the business side of whatever Edward did now. "He'll be here," he promised Esmé grabbing her waist. Esmé and Carlisle were the worlds cutest couple.

"Joy," I groaned making Alice give me a slight kick. Edward and I never had the easiest relationship. In fact seeing him again was probably going to be something heart wrenching.

"He'll be good," Alice said with a smile. "If he doesn't give you one hell of an apology I'm going to shove his face in the dirt and make him eat worms," she ranted. Alice wasn't Edwards biggest fan since our break up,if you can even call it that. You see, Edward and I dated in high school all through his senior year. Then one morning he was just gone, no note, no nothing, he told his mother and father, and left. Didn't bother to tell me. So it was a break up, a harsh one at that.

"Edward probably hasn't changed that much," I said popping a grape into my mouth. "He's never been one to apologize." Esmé was standing in the kitchen pretending to be washing dishes. In reality she was listening to the two of us talk about Edward.

"Oh he'll apologize. He'll get on his hands and knees and beg for your forgiveness. Honestly, he's such a little fucking prick," Alice ranted taking the spaghetti off the burner getting down the plates. "I listened to you cry for a fucking year over that little ass hole and now you're not even mad?" She questioned shaking her head.

"I'm not mad anymore," I said honestly hopping off the counter handing her the salad mix. "He left, that was his choice. Don't get me wrong, when I see him I might break, I might get mad, I might start balling, but there's nothing I can do about the past, so why stay bitter about it?" I questioned shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm going to kill him," she said simply shrugging her shoulders.

"They're here," Carlisle called making Alice raise her eyebrows before turning off the stove.

"Emmett's here," she said with a smile.

"I told you he would be here, Esmé," Carlisle said pointing to Edward. Emmett had that look on him face, the one that said, I'm sorry but he's my brother. The one he always had when he was doing something he knew was going to hurt me. Alice smiled at Emmett walking over to him, while I stood frozen at the doorway looking at Edward.

"Hi Emmett," she said throwing her arms around his neck. "You've gotten bigger, or I've gotten smaller," she laughed not bothering to look in Edwards direction. I couldn't help but look at those once loving green eyes. I wanted nothing more but to run into his warm embrace, to have him tell me he left because he had no other choice. Anything, I would have been happy to hear him say anything.

"Am I going to get a hug Bella?" Emmett questioned pulling me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I questioned looking over to him. "Yeah, sure," I said walking over to him wrapping my arms around his neck. "You know Alice is right, you've gotten bigger since last year," I said noticing Rosalie standing behind Emmett watching me like a hawk. Emmett filled her in on the situation.

"Hey," Edward said clearing his throat.

"Hey?" Alice scoffed knowing he wasn't talking to her.  
"Hi," I said not bothering to move.

"Can we talk?" He questioned making me give a laugh before clapping my hands together.

"Can we talk?" I repeated glaring at him. "A little late for that isn't it?" I hissed taking a step back from him.

"I just needed space," he aid in a voice so low I know he didn't want anyone else to hear. Everyone had though.

"Space," I laughed shaking my hear feeling the tears come on. Crying was rare for me to do in front of anyone. Even family. I never cried, but seeing him was a kicker. "For space you go on a camping trip, Edward," I said struggling to keep my voice even. "Whatever, I'm not doing this," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I'm going for a walk," I said more to Alice seeing the pure rage in her face.

"You're a real piece of work," she screamed making me stop in my tracks before looking to Emmett.

"Not your fault you're brothers a dick," I said knowing that look in his eyes. "I'll be back once I'm not about to stab him with the nearest knife," I said wiping away the tears. "Might want to hide those from me for a while," I suggested as a Joke before finally walking away.

I didn't stray too far from the house, knowing there was a log I liked to sit on from time to time as a kid not to far from here. When I finally found it, I smoothed out my summer dress looking at the waves crashing against the shore. It was soothing in a way to see the ocean come up so close, but never actually touch my feet.

"You can get through a summer with him," I said to myself taking a deep calming breath. "He is nothing. He is nothing," I repeated to myself grabbing onto the log.

"He's got washboard abbs," Rosalie announced letting me know she was there. The thing that shocks a lot of people about Rosalie, is the fact that she's actually a good listener. Something you wouldn't expect from a model like girl. "Emmett told me the story," she said sitting down next to me. "Sounds like a prick."

"Emmett told you a good portion of the story," I said shaking my head. "He's a bigger prick than most people realize," I said kicking the sand. "I gave everything to him, you know?" I questioned looking over at her not really wanting her to answer. "And he just left, without a word. It was like, cool see you never again, bye," I ranted shaking my head. "And I really want to hate him. I want to loath him, but the shitty part is that he was standing there, and if he would have uttered the words I'm sorry I would have fallen into his arms," I said more mad at myself than him. "I'm pathetic."

"No," Rosalie said calmly. "Just not out of love. You can't hate him, because you love him. You wish you could hate him for what he did to you, what he put you through, but you can't. You don't hate anyone but yourself, because you're finding a way to put all the blame on yourself. Which is fucked up on so many levels, but what can you do? You love him. No one else will get why, but you do, and nothing is going to change that," Rosalie announced shrugging her shoulders. "Been there."

"I thought I was over him. But then I see him," I said running my fingers through my hair.

"You know Emmett cheated on me?" Rosalie questioned tilting her head. "We were together for about a month, and he got really drunk and cheated. I was pissed, mad at the world, almost killed the girl he was with, but never once did I blame him. It was messed up because I should have been making him beg for my forgiveness, but I found a way to blame myself. I took him back a week later." I'd never pegged Emmett for a cheater. Never in a million years would I think he would be capable of something like that.

"You just took him back?" I questioned.

"I love him. What can I do? Not be with him and be miserable, or be with him, take a chance, and maybe be happy? Everyone has their reasons for doing what they do. You never really know until you give them the chance to explain," she said before getting to her feet. "No one knows about the cheating thing here, so don't say a word," she warned before helping me to my feet. "Dinner smelt amazing."

"Alice is a really good cook," I said seeing her still in Edwards face. "I should probably do something about that," I said jogging up to the scene. Alice was inches from her brother, Emmett and Carlisle trying to break up whatever was going on.

"You're a fucking prick!" Alice screamed shoving against his chest. "You think you can treat my best friend like a piece of shit and come back here like nothing is wrong?" She was more pissed off about the situation than I was. Against my better judgement I stepped between Alice and Edward facing Edward instead of Alice.

"Go," I said pointing to the chair. "Edward, seriously go stand over there for ten seconds," I said seeing his hands bunched into fists. "Please," I said letting my voice go slightly softer placing my hands against his chest giving him a slight nudge. I knew, just like Esmé, if Alice didn't stop there would be holes in the walls.

"Alice," I said placing my hands on her shoulders. "I love you. I want to watch you make him eat dirt like you did the first time you met him. Acting out teenager meets mothers boyfriends new son," I explained to Rosalie. "But, you're not really mad at him. He's your brother, your family. Despite all his celestial flaws, he's a good guy. You know that, and I know that," I was speaking low enough so he couldn't hear the words I was saying. "He's the one who helped you write that English paper on Hamlet, and the one who beat up Mike after he broke your heart. He's the one that made damn sure no one picked on us in high school. He's a good guy, with flaws. So he fucked me over. He's still you're brother, and I know Esmé hates seeing you fight, please stop. Edward and I can throw down if we need to, and If I need you, I'll let you know" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You're not mad?" She said disbelieving.

"I'm pissed," I said matter-of-factly. "But weather I like it or not, he's here for the summer. The least you can do is play nicely. Go get dinner ready, no more fighting with Edward allowed for you. Unless I ask real nice," I said giving her a wink shoving her in the direction of her house.

"Thank you," Esmé said giving me a hug before following Alice. Taking a deep breath I looked back at Edward sitting in the lawn chair hands in his head.  
"Everyone makes mistakes, big ones," Rosalie whispered in my ear before dragging Emmett in the house.

"Hey, Masen," I announced sitting on the edge of the chair.

"Alice is never going to forgive me," he said not bothering to look up.

"She's not mad at you," I explained. "There's this thing girls do, they take on the anger for one another. She's mad like I should be, but she knows I'm not, so she's taking it all on." I explained.

"You're not mad?" He questioned raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I'm pissed off at you, Edward. Don't misunderstand me, I'm just not as mad as I should be. But I set Alice straight, she won't be picking fights that I should be picking," I said licking my lips.

"I'm not going to apologize if that's what your looking for," he blurted out saying what was on his mind.

"Wasn't looking for one," I said getting to my feet. "Same Edward, just dressed in a tux," I said looking up and down his body. "Dinner's ready," I announced walking inside the mansion sized house. "No fighting," I reminded Alice knowing Edward was walking behind me.

"So Bella," Esmé said taking a bite of her salads. "What's the latest gossip?" She questioned making me smile slightly. It was just like old times, kind of.  
"Boys, grades, or girls?" I questioned taking a bite of my salad. Esmé only raised an eyebrow as if saying surprise me. "Well there was this really cute - and when I say really cute Rosalie I mean six pack, messy brown hair, baby blue eyes, god like creature - who asked Alice out," I said providing a visual aide not missing the fact that Edward gripped him fork slightly tighter.

"Alice!" Esmé scolded making her give a shrug of the shoulders.

"He really wasn't that good looking. Bella, tell mom about your date last week," she said focusing the attention on me.

"Total disaster," I said rolling my eyes. "You know you would think Arizona would at least have the occasional hottie with nothing but sex on his mind. No such luck," I said sarcastically making Rosalie and Carlisle chuckle.

"So your dating?" Edward questioned making it come out like more of an accusation.

"You've got a different girl on your arm every week," I said. "Not like that's any of your business anymore," I explained making him roll his eyes.  
"Are you going to be childish all summer?"

"Are you trying to pick a fight. If you want to lay everything out on the table we can," I said tossing my napkin in my salad. "I have no reason to pretend like I care about what you think of me."

"So that's a yes," he said taking a bite of his salad. "This is why I left in the first place. You couldn't grow up," he hissed glaring at me. Esme only closed her eyes and shook her head. Alice shrank back in her seat glaring at him. Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle stayed quite knowing this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Oh that's why?" I questioned getting up from the table. "I thought it was because you finally got what you wanted. Or was it simply a coincidence that the morning you left was the night after we made love," I put quotes around the word watching Alice's face go from pissed off to shocked. "Or fucked, because that's all it was. It meant nothing, and you mean nothing to me," I hissed watching his fists clench. "Get mad!" I yelled slamming my hand on the table. The sound was so loud it seemed to echo.

"What the fuck do you want me to say?" He yelled getting up from the table. "I'm not apologizing for my decisions!" He screamed making Emmett get to his feet along with Carlisle.

"Oh no Edward Masen is too good to apologize to anyone!" I yelled shaking my head. "You've always been so stubborn. Rule number one: I don't apologize. Rule number two: I don't talk about my past." I repeated the things he told me before we even got together.

"You were such a waste of my time!" He yelled hitting the wall behind me making me flinch slightly.

"Dude," Emmett said pulling him away from me.

"Looks like we agree on something, you were a waste of my time to," I said shaking my head. "I think I'm going to go to sleep. Esme told me I could crash on the couch in your room, but seeing as that won't end well, I'll share Alice's room," I explained glaring at Edward.

"Alice doesn't even have a couch," He said trying to calm himself down. "Sleep on the fucking couch, Bella," he said pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Isabella," I corrected him. "Only my friends get to call me Bella. As far as I'm concerned, you're my friends brother, not my friend. I'd rather sleep on the floor," I muttered walking up to Alice's room.

**_A/N: What do you think? Edward mysterious left for four years, but why? Is he hiding something, or did he just decide to bail out. And when about Bella? Is she really over the fact that he just left her, high and dry? Will they be able to fix things, or will they remain once lovers? Love it? Hate it? Tell me, constructive criticism is welcome!(:_**


	2. Chapter Two: The Explination?

**_Disclaimer: Characters belong to the lovely Stephanie Myers. Plot line however, is mine. _**

**_WARNING: Descriptive sex scene lies ahead. _**

"Don't hate me," Alice announced holding up her hands. Aside from helping patch up the hold Edward punched in the wall the day had been uneventful. We hadn't said more than two words to each other, and strangely enough, that was fine with me. "Rosalie, is dragging Emmett shopping, who is dragging me," she announced making me roll my eyes.

"I'm not going shopping," I announced. In all the years I'd been friends with Alice, you would think shopping would have rubbed off on me. It didn't. I hated shopping as much as I did when I was a teenager, which was odd. I wasn't exactly a normal teenager anyways.

"I didn't think you would, but it'll just be you and Edward here," she said biting her lower lip. "Carlisle and Esme have a date night tonight. He's taking her to see some movie, and then they're going out to dinner, like a couple teenagers," Alice announced making kissie faces before turning to me. Esme doesn't want anymore holes in the walls," she explained making me roll my eyes.

"I don't think that'll happen again. I can't fight with him anymore, you know?" I questioned shaking my head. "So I'll ignore him, he'll ignore me. Trust me, it'll be dead quite in this house till you get back," I promised crossing my heart the way we use to when we were kids.

"We're going clubbing tonight though, you aren't getting out of it," Alice called before walking out the door. Clubbing is something Alice was slowly getting me use to. Just like she got mu use to the idea of wearing dresses. I liked to wear them, as long as my legs were shaved, and didn't have bruises all over them.

"Why aren't you off visiting Charlie?" Edward questioned raising his eyebrows. He knew as well as everyone else, Charlie only lived a few blocks away. I'd been home almost a week, and hadn't once gone to visit him for multiple reasons. Not like Edward deserved to know any of those.

"Family things I don't want to deal with," I announced rolling my eyes. Edward was constantly on his phone, like he had nothing better to do than to check it all the time.

"You hide out a lot," he said without thinking. One of the worst things about Edward, he thinks before he speaks. It's like he has no filter, and everything he thinks he just says. Like word vomit. But at least you know he never lies.

"Coming from you that's rich," I announced running my fingers through my hair. "Why'd you leave?" I questioned looking over at him. "You know, I'm trying not to care why, but I do. If you're not going to apologize you at least owe me a reason," I explained watching him purse his perfectly plump lips and shake his head.

"In the moment I had a lot of reasons," he said honestly shaking his head. "We were getting serious, and that scared the living shit out of me. We were fighting a lot, even back then, and it seemed like the right thing to do before either of us got really hurt. We were kids then, and didn't know what love was," he explained the way he saw things.

"So the right thing to do was leave without a word?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. I knew Edward, and I knew the only way I was going to get my answers, good or bad, it was going to be when we were alone. In this house, being alone is something that never happens.

"If I would have told you, you would have tried to keep me, and honestly I probably would have let you," he explained running his fingers through his already messed up hair. "But I would have resented you forever for keeping me away from what I wanted. In that moment I wanted to leave, and get away from everything. Not just you, but you were a part of it. I won't lie to you about that. I don't like hurting you though," he explained shaking his head.

"So why do you?" I questioned looking into those warm green eyes.

"Because I'm an ass," he said honestly. "I hate that I can hurt you the way I do. I know you think I get some sick twist out of it, but I don't. I want you to be happy. But you're not the only victim here," he said quickly raising an eyebrow. "It's like you push my buttons on purpose."

"Fighting with you is better than nothing at all," I said simply. "I might have been a waste of your time, but you know you weren't a waste of mine. I loved you, think I still might, so fighting with you is better than you completely ignoring me," I explained knowing that he deserved some answers to the way I was acting.

"Why can't we talk like this all the time?" I knew he was referring to not screaming at one another the way we usually did.

"Because your an ass, and I like to push your buttons," I told him honestly shrugging my shoulders. "Do you want to watch a movie? I get to pick and you get to turn off that damn phone. Honestly it rings every ten seconds and it's annoying," I explained walking into the living room.

"No chick flicks," he said sitting on the couch sending one last message to whoever he was texting before turning off the phone. I rolled my eyes putting in some action movie that was probably one of Emmett's favorites.

"Phone," I said holding my hand out. "Temptation is to great," I explained as he put his phone in my hand. One thing I could pride myself on was the fact that Edward and I could still get along, after everything. Maybe that gave us hope for something bigger than just a friendship.

"This is so cheesy," I said in the first five minutes of the movie. "And the acting is terrible," now I was laughing just like Edward. God his laugh was like the hallelujah chorus, and for some reason we never heard it often enough. At least, I didn't.

"Good pick, Swan," he said putting his arm around my shoulder pulling my into his chest. You think I would have stopped him, started yelling at him, and telling him to back off, but I didn't. I simply let myself fall into his chest the way I use to when we would watch a movie together.

"Do you see the blood?" I giggled looking at the blood that seemed more like paint. I was surprised I could still focus on the movie being within such close proximity to Edward. I mean, if you were laying on the chest of a man with washboard abbs, would you be able to focus on some cheesy movie?

"You mean paint?" He questioned shaking his head slightly. "This is terrible. I bet you ten bucks it's Carlisle's," he announced making me chuckle slightly. It sounded like a possibility, Carlisle had a thing for old cheesy B rated movies.

"We're back," Alice said standing in the doorway pursing her lips. "I got you a dress to wear tonight. It's cute, guys won't be able to take their eyes off you," she continues talking as Edward removed his arm and I sat up right. I could tell by the look in Alice's eye she didn't approve of whatever was going on. Rosalie didn't look all that shocked, and Emmett only gave a slight smirk.

"Pay up," he said to Alice handing out his hand.

"Let's go get ready," she said fishing out ten dollars from her purse putting it in Emmett's hand. "Once we're done, we'll leave," she said matter-of-factly as we made our way to her room. I knew what was coming next, the typical Alice lecture. "What's going on?" She questioned as soon as Rosalie closed the door.

"We talked," I said simply holding out the dress. It was red, and looked more like a shirt than a dress, but it was cute. "Look Alice I'm tired of fighting with him. It's exhausting," I said sitting on the edge of her bed. "Whether you like it or not, I still love him. I know I shouldn't but I do, and I can't do a thing about that. It's not like we're getting back together, we were watching a movie together. That's it." I walked into the closet shutting the door behind me slipping into red mini dress, which barely covered my butt.

"I just don't understand," she said as soon as I walked out. "I saw how much he hurt you. How can you just let that go? Does it even bother you that he just left?" She accused handing me the lip gloss.

"I'm not going to be able to explain it to you," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I can't even explain it to myself. But you have to let me make my own decisions, even if you don't agree with them. If I want to fall into his arms again, you have to let me do that. You can't come in making that face, and then give me a lecture about it. You can tell me you don't like it all you want, but your my best friend, and at the end of the day I'm going to need you. I'm going to need you if he leaves again, or if he hurts me. I am going to need you when he hurts me again," I clarified shrugging my shoulders.  
"So you plan on letting him get to you?" She questioned as I sat in her make up chair.

"I don't plan on it, but I know I'm not strong enough to stay away from him. God Alice, seeing him I wasn't mad I was relieved that he was ok, that he was here. I wanted to run up to him, throw my arms around his neck, and kiss him, more than ever," I told her honestly watching as she sat on the bed with Rosalie.

"Fine," Alice said shaking her head. "I won't bad mouth it, and I'll try not to give you and looks," she said getting off the bed. "We should go." I shook my head following her down the stairs. Rosalie tossed her arm around my shoulder giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ten bucks say's you'll get eye fucked by him," she said making a blush come across my face. "Oh I forgot how easy you blush," she laughed when the boys came into view. Emmett's eyes didn't stray from Rosalie, in her lack mini dress that hugged her body perfectly like every other dress she had. Edwards eyes ran up and down my body before he gave a shake of his head slightly.

"We'll take the jeep," Emmett announced pulling Rosalie into his arms. "Someone has to help the klutz in and out of the thing," he said with a wink at me before finally walking out of the door. Emmett's jeep was a complete monster. He'd had the jeep since he was in high school, and loved the thing more than most people.

"You look nice," Edward said as we got to the jeep. "You wear dresses now?" He questioned after Alice got in the jeep. I knew she wasn't happy that I was probably going to fall back into his arms, but she was my friend, and she would deal with it.

"Normally they cover more," I said shaking my head. "But yea, I wear them," I explained as his hands fell on my waist picking me up so that I could get in the jeep without tripping over my own two feet. The ride to the club was silent, except for the music Emmett had playing.

"They have a restaurant here to, but that might be pricy," she said going to the back of the line.

"This is ridicules at this rate we won't even get in," Edward complained looking up ahead. "Come on," he said putting his arm around my waist. "Your my date, three gorgeous girls, two boys, I can get us in," he announced making me grab Alice's hand so she walked with me. "Pretend your tipsy," he whispered in my ear.

"What did you say?" I slurred slightly tripping over my own two feet out of clumsiness, but I'm assuming it added to the drunk effect.

"Back of the line sir," the bouncer said not bothering to look up.

"You see I've got a problem with that," he said pulling me closer to him making the bouncer look up. "My ravishing date is a little tipsy, and her friends want to dance," he explained motioning to the other people in the group. "Can't you bend the rules just once?" He questioned licking his lips. This would be working so much better if a girl was on the other end of that rope.

"No exceptions," he said calmly rolling his eyes.

"Even a Benjamin?" he questioned taking a hundred dollar bill out of his pocket. Th bouncer looked around for a brief minute before taking the bill out of his hand and letting us walk through.

"Have a good night," he said as soon as Edward removed his hand.

"The restaurant is in a VIP section of the club, not sure if we can get in," she said pointing the the hostess.

"Booth for five please," Alice said making her roll her eyes.

"Reservation name?" She questioned making her look over to me.

"Masen," Edward said with a dazzling smile. "Five for eight, we're late," he explained motioning to the girls in the group. "They took ages getting ready, but they all look so damn gorgeous they get away with it, right?" He raised a single eyebrow making the waitress purse her lips.

"Right this way," she said walking us up the stairs. I wasn't sure how Edward could get into all these places we would normally be waiting forever to get into. Maybe it was something to do with the New York boy in him, or maybe because he now had money to throw around to get his way.

"There's a more exclusive club up here, private rooms, and the diner," she explained giving us a more private booth. "This is so you can come and go as you please, without any hassle," she explained giving us all a wrist band. "And this, is my number," she said jotting down her number on a napkin. "Call if you want to have some fun," she said settling for a wink before walking away.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said shaking his head before crumpling up the napkin tossing it in the nearest trashcan.

"We're going to dance," Rosalie announced dragging Emmett and Alice to their feet. "You want to come?" She questioned looking directly at me. "I know you were complaining about being hungry before we left. You can eat, order for us, we'll eat when we get back," she explained dragging them out before Alice could protest.

"I can get a menu," Edward said making me shake my head.

"Rosalie's nice," I said licking my lips. "She's giving us time alone, because Alice was going to sit there all night playing babysitter," I explained. "She thinks I need protection from you, or myself," I explained making him give me a confused look. "You'll hurt me again," I explained matter-of-factly. "I'll fall for it again, and then you'll leave at the end of the summer. She doesn't want me to hurt again." His eyes went from a happy go lucky, to some kind of sadness I could never pinpoint.

"She's probably right," he announced making me shrug my shoulders.

"The thing is I don't care," I said moving closer to him. "You've been here for two days, and all I want to do, is this," I said putting my hands on his cheeks before giving him a kiss. At first it was just a peck, something that happens when you're a teenager, and then it wasn't. In a matter of seconds it went from nothing to something. His tongue was in mu mouth exploring as he pushed me further into the booth forgetting all about where we were as his hand started snaking up my dress.

"Eh-hem," we heard breaking us instantly from our embrace. "If you aren't ready to order, there's a private section of the club," the man said motioning to all the other people in the room making me turn scarlet red.

"Yea of course," he said looking to me for a split second.

"Tonight you're just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Not Bella, and Edward with a past," I whispered in his ear looking back to see Alice standing with Rosalie holding a drink. "Be bold," I whispered kissing his neck. I'd never done anything like this before, maybe it was an act of desperation, or my hormones getting the best of me. Either way I wanted Edward right here, right now.

"Okay," he said simply getting out of the booth. "Not here though," he said pulling me from the booth. "There's a hotel not far," he explained making me blush

.  
"Okay," I said walking with him right to Alice.

"For dinner and anything else," he said handing them a wad of cash before pulling me with him finding the nearest cab. "Just a girl," he whispered in my ear before kissing my neck pressing me against the door. I gave a slight moan not caring there was a driver in the front seat as I wrapped my legs around Edwards waist.

"Where to?" He questioned sounding more than a little annoyed.

"Nearest motel," he said simply before leaning down to kiss me again. I was holding onto him so tight that I could feel his member pressed against me. Edward and I had never been daring in our sex life, in face in the year we were together we had sex once, and then he left. Being with him like this was different, it was exciting.

"Are we there yet?" I slightly moaned feeling Edwards hand slip up to my thigh.

"Almost," he whispered biting down on my neck. "I hope," he added as soon as the cab stopped. "Finally," He said tossing the cab driver more money than was necessary dragging me into the hotel.

"Welcome to-"

"One room, one night," he said tossing him a card. "Suite if you have it," he clarified making the receptionist roll her eyes slightly.

"Room 421," she said simply handing him the room key. Seventh floor," she explained as Edward dragged me into the elevator. When the elevator finally stopped we both seemed to be running to the room. When we finally found it Edward pressed me against the door before unlocking it.

"You're sure?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up and open the fucking door," I snapped pushing his blazer from around his shoulders before he even got the door unlocked. "We're adults, I want this, you want this. Fuck it," I said not bothering to look around the room. There was a bed not far from us, even a couch. We weren't making it to the bed right now. I pushed him down on the couch removing my panties just as fast as he unbuttoned his.

"We can-"

"Shut the fuck up," I snapped kissing him hard on the lips. "No more talking. Just sex," I said fishing a condom out of his pocket. "We've got enough to last a while," I announced with a slight giggle rolling it over his member before I lowered myself onto him.

"Fuck," he groaned tossing his head back slightly. "Why are you still wearing the fucking dress!" He hissed unzipping it as I started bouncing up and down on him.

"You're still wearing a fucking shirt!" I hissed right back digging my nails into his back as we started moving together. His hands were moving my hair out of my face so he could kiss me while I rode him. "Fuck," I moaned feeling him tense up. "Don't you dare," I said as he came before me.

"Shit," he groaned closing his eyes. "You're just so..." he started as I got off him.

"You better give me some kind of release before I bite your head off," I snapped making him smile slightly.

"Wow no blushing yet," he laughed making me glare at him.

"What happened to the no talking rule," I said as his lips attacked mine his hands making sure the dress fell off before he laid me on the bed.  
"I don't follow the rules Swan," he said simply before tearing my bra, not taking the time to fight with the hook. He was kissing down my body until he got to my breast nipping at them lightly making my breathing hitch. The things Edwards mouth could do to me was amazing, I didn't even want to know what his hands could do. The first time we did this, it was nothing like this. I didn't come, and it was uncomfortable. This was different in so many ways.  
"Oh god," I moaned rocking my hips. I could tell he had a snarky come back to my moan by the way his lips curved around my breast. Instead of saying anything he snaked his hand up my thigh, this time not stopping then he got to my core. At first he started rubbing my clit just to tease me before slipping a finger inside me.

"So wet," he whispered watching my face before removing his hand bringing it to my lips. "Suck," he said simply. Normally I would have been appalled by the thought of tasting myself. I wasn't though. Instead I licked my lips sucking on his finger making him give a slight moan. "Delicious?" He questioned grabbing onto my legs.

"Not bad," I said honestly before I watched him settle between my legs. He took in a deep breath giving a slightly cocky smile, not breaking eye contact as he gave my core a slow lick.

"Not bad," he chuckled licking his lips. "You're like a desert," he said slipping his finger back into me. "Sweet and not at all bitter. Delicious," he whispered curving his finger inside me before he started sucking at my core like a greedy little boy.

"Edward," I moaned rocking my hips into his face. "Oh shit," I moaned running my fingers through his hair holding him there he was. "Don't stop," I moaned slightly louder as my body started twitching and I fell into a state of pure ecstasy. I couldn't help the profanities that were coming from my mouth. It was the first orgasm I ever had, and let me tell you, amazing didn't begin to describe the feeling.

"You're so sexy," he said before slipping another condom over his member. "When I'm done with you, you're going to be a twitching mess," he whispered slamming into me making me dig my nails into his back. Edward wasted no time pounding into me so hard the head board was hitting the wall. I was going to have bruises in the shape of his hands, and he was going to have marks up and down his back, but it didn't matter. It wasn't long before I started moving with him pulling his face to mine just so I could kiss those luscious lips.

"Come with me," he moaned as we came together, our breathing uneven as he collapsed next to me on the bed, and my phone started ringing.  
"Hello?" I answered out of breath holding the sheet up to my body.

"What the fuck Bella!" Alice screamed making me roll my eyes covering my body with the sheet. "What did you do, fuck in the streets?" She screamed making me move into a different part of the hotel room. It seemed to be like an apartment, in a hotel.

"Look Alice," I said looking through the fully stocked fridge. "I'm a grown up. I can make my own choices," I snapped taking a bite of an apple. "I'll talk to you when I get back to the house, my battery is going to die," I lied shutting off my phone walking back to the bedroom falling into the bed.

_**A/N: A few quick things here, soon you will be figuring out why Bella is staying with Alice's family and not her own. I have a method to my madness, not to worry. Edward did not give her a full reason on why he just left, there are a few more reasons that will be announced/talked about in future chapters.**_

_**Sorry if you think the sex scene was crappy. **_

_**What did you think? Bella and Edward hooked up, but does it really mean anything? How is Alice going to react? **_


	3. Chapter Three: The Morning After

_**DISCLAIMER: Character rights go to Stephanie Myers. **_

I woke up the next morning, memories from the previous night flooding my mind. It's not like I was drunk last night, I hadn't even had a beer. So it shouldn't have come as a surprise seeing Edward asleep next to me. Oddly enough I was shocked to see his perfect face so close to mine.

"Oh God," I groaned quietly crawling out of the bed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," I whispered to myself picking up my dress from the hotel floor. "How the hell am I going to get out of here," I questioned to myself zipping the dress up. I silently walked into the bathroom running my fingers through my hair, before putting it up in a messy bun. "Rosalie!" I said to myself walking out of the hotel room dialing her number.

"You need a ride?" She questioned as soon as she answered the phone.

"How stupid can I fucking be?" I ranted into the phone rolling my eyes. "Yea... hang on," I said walking out into the lobby after what felt like hours. "Sunrise motel," I told her before hanging up the phone.

Most girls would be bragging about sleeping with someone like Edward Masen. I, on the other hand, wanted to forget the whole situation. Not only had I slept with him, I had made it so easy for him to do. Can you say desperate? I mean he leaves for four years, after we fucked for the first time, and then I fall back into his arms within two days?  
"Let's get breakfast," Rosalie announced walking through the doors of the hotel. She looked me up and down before handing me a pair of sunglasses. "I have a change of cloths for you in the car. Alice tagged along to save you," she explained before cracking a smile.

"Alice is going to kill me," I groaned making Rosalie give a smile placing her arm around my shoulders.

"You'll survive the high pitched screaming." she said walking me out to the red convertible.

"I was thinking we could go to La'Bells," Alice announced as soon as I got into the backseat. "Here's your cloths," she said tossing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt to me. I gave Rosalie a glance in the mirror before slipping into the jeans, and slipping the shirt on.

"No screaming?" I questioned after an extended period of silence.

"Why scream at you?" She questioned looking out the window. "It's not going to change what you did. You probably realize it was a mistake, and there's no point in screaming at you for doing what you want. I can tell you I think you're stupid for doing it, and that I think it's just going to make things harder for you. Because whether you like it or not, sleeping with him doesn't mean you're his girlfriend again," she explained as the car came to a stop in front of the restaurant.

"I know that," I said getting out of the car.

"Let me finish," she announced pulling me to a stop. "I will not pick sides again Bella. He's my brother, and you're my best friend. You dated him, and I was fine with that. I took your side last time because what he did was so mind boggling, but I was mad at him for my own reasons to. He left without a word to me either, and I'm his sister, I should have known. This time, you know he's probably going back to New York at the end of the summer.

"You know that he probably won't ask you to come with him. You know he isn't going to apologize for being the way he is. Edward is a complete and utter ass hole, and there is no way you can defend him. He's my brother though, and I love him, despite all his flaws," she finished raising her eye brows at me.

"I never asked you to pick sides," I reminded her.

"Isabella listen to me," she said seriously. "You think you know everything about Edward," she announced crossing her arms. "You think he told you everything about him while you were together. Here's the thing, you know one version of Edward... well two. You know the romantic, caring, sweet, Edward, and you know the unbelievable stubborn, hard headed, asshole, Edward. You don't know everything about him though. He's got a past, not a good one. I'm not going to tell you his secrets, so don't ask me. I'm warning you that he's damaged, more than you. Be careful, for you, and for him."

"Okay," I said more confused than I was at the start of the lecture. What on earth was so bad about his past he would hide from everybody except his family?

"Okay," She said linking her arm through mine. "Rosalie went ahead and got a booth for us," she said with a smile. Alice was never the type to not want to gossip about people. She loved to talk about all the dirty details over people, even family. For her to not want to tell me whatever Edward was hiding, made me realize that whatever he was hiding was big.

"Did Alice tell you my brothers coming here for a week?" Rosalie questioned clapping her hands together. I knew that Rosalie had a twin brother, but I'd never seen him, or even seen them talk on the phone together. It was as if he was a figment of her imagination.

"When?" I questioned looking over the menu.

"We're picking him up from the airport after this," she announced making me glance at Alice. She only shrugged her shoulders with a slight smile. "I haven't seen him in over a year. In twin time that's like ten years," she went on as the waitress walked over.

"Welcome to La'Bells, would you like to hear the specials?" The waitress sounded less than enthusiastic.

"No thanks," Alice said glancing over the menu one last time.

"Can I just get an order of the Lasagna?" Alice questioned getting her I.D out. "The drink is a Long Island ice tea."

"The French Dip," Rosalie said looking up. "Red wine," she watched as the waitress jotted down the order.

"Mushroom Ravioli," I said looking in my purse for my I.D noticing that it was missing. "Dr. Pepper to drink," I said scanning through my purse as she walked away. "I think my I.D's back at the motel," I announced throwing my head back on the couch. Alice and Rosalie both gave a chuckle.

"Call Edward, he's probably still lounging about," Alice said crossing her legs. I dug through my purse fishing out my phone dialing the familiar number.

"Is everybody here a fucking idiot?" I heard him hiss at someone. "I have your I.D. in my pocket. I'll bring it to you later. Hang on a second," he announced as soon as the food came to the table. "No, no, no. This is completely wrong! Where is Alec?" He questioned sounding more than slightly irritated. "Bella, I have to go. I'll give you your I.D when I get to the house," he announced before ending the call.

"That was weird," I said hanging up the phone. "Is he here on business?" I questioned taking a bite of the mushroom ravioli.

"He's opening a Masen Corporation," she explained. "I guess it's another location for his business. According to Carlisle Edward's been doing really well with opening his own business," she explained. I didn't want to tell Alice that I knew all about Edward's new business. For a while I bought every single business magazine with Masen, across the label. Almost every single business magazine had something to do with Edward.

"Oh," I said taking a bite of the mushroom ravioli. The rest of lunch passed by with little talking from everyone. Alice was busy eating, and texting. Rosalie was eating her food so fast, I wasn't sure she was even tasting it. I was eating and over thinking about the one and the only Edward Masen. It didn't take us long to finish eating, mostly because after Rosalie was finished eating she told us that we needed to leave to get her brother from the airport.

"Jaspers flight is here," Rosalie announced pointing to the arrivals board. "I'm so glad you two finally get to meet him. Not to mention Emmett get's to meet him, and your family. There just going to love him, I know it. Jasper makes it hard for anyone to not love him. One of our differences," she rambled on looking for him. "He's the complete opposite of me, and doesn't have the whole intimidation thing going." That part made me chuckle slightly.

"You're not exactly intimidating, Rosalie," I told her making her shoot me a single glare.

"I am intimidating when I want to be," she said with a slick smile. "Look there he is," she said hitting Alice's arm. Alice looked to him and in that instant I saw her breathing hitch, as she licked her lips. Her normally dark eyes seemed to lighten up. I knew that look Alice was getting in her eyes, I knew what it meant. She was looking his body up and down like he was a piece of meat. She liked him, and she hadn't even met the man yet.

"Hey, Rosy," the man said a southern accent pouring from his mouth. That was only going to make him more attractive in Alice's eyes. She loved a man with an accent. "This must be," Jasper spoke tilting his head while he looked at Alice. "I'm going with Alice. The small pixie like girl with an attitude," he said flashing a crooked grin.

"Guilty as charged," she gave a slight blush when he took her hand kissing the back of it.

"So that makes you Bella," he said kissing the back of my hand.

"Excuse me," I said with a smile hearing my phone ringing. "Hello?" I answered the phone already knowing it was Edward.

"Can I hitch a ride back with you and Alice? Apparently the taxi's don't go out to Forks," he said sounding more than a little annoyed. I could tell just by listening to him that the vein in his forehead was popping out, and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. The thing about Edward is that just his voice gives away his entire mood.

"Can we pick up Edward?" I questioned Alice. "He needs a ride back to Forks, since the taxi's don't drive that far," I explained as Alice shook her head. "Where are you?" I questioned. Edward rattled off the street name before hanging up.

"Esme is going to love you," Alice gushed as we walked back to the car. "As long as you tell her the food is amazing and that she has a lovely home. My mom doesn't dislike anyone though," she went on as we crawled in the backseat. Brothers automatically got shotgun a lot of the time.

"How's Texas anyways?" Rosalie questioned driving to get Edward.

"You know, different city, different people. It's different from New York, but good," he explained running his fingers through his hair. "People there are actually nice. Can you believe it?" He questioned making Rosalie smile.

"No more rush hour in New York City," she said making him laugh as well. Apparently the two of them grew up in the big city. While Rosalie loved the city, Jasper was never too crazy about it.

"There he is," Alice pointed to the man sitting on the curb in a suit. "Bella you get middle," she said clapping her hands together. Alice absolutely hated sitting in the middle seat.

"Thanks," Edward said getting into the car.

"Oh," Alice said suddenly looking over at the two of us. "We told Esme, that Bella got really sick and couldn't make it back to Forks cause she was puking every ten seconds. Since you had business early morning you offered to spring for a motel room and look after her," Alice said looking back and forth between us.

"She bought that?" I questioned as Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"Nope, but you look a little pale, you've got stinky morning breath, so maybe she will," Alice said making me hit her in the arm.

"You're the worst," I laughed leaning on her shoulder. "We should throw a bonfire," I said suddenly a smile approaching my lips. "Like we use to at the beginning of summer. We'd go to La Push, get the boys, and start a bonfire," I reminded her making her smile shaking her head.

"We should totally do it!" She screeched. "It'll be like old times, plus two," she announced motioning to Rosalie and Jasper. "Call Jake," she said hitting my shoulder.  
"Hey Bells, what's up?" He answered on the second ring the way he always did. Jake is like an older brother to me, we've known each other since we were in diapers.  
"You remember the annual bonfires, right?" I questioned immediately.

"Duh," he said as if I was the dumbest person alive.

"We should have one, tonight. You, me, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Sam, Seth, Paul, Jared, and any newbies?" I questioned with a smile knowing he would be okay with it. The boys in La Push were always looking for an excuse to throw a bonfire in the summertime. I doubt much has changed there.

"That sounds like a blast. You can meet all the new trouble makers in La Push. Come by around eight so Emmett can help set up," he said ignoring Edward. That had been our agreement since I had started dating Edward. He either dealt with it, or he didn't bring him up.

"See you then," I said before hanging up the phone. "Bonfire here we come," I sang in the car getting strange looks from Rosalie and Jasper. Edward only rolled his eyes slightly.

"I can't I have to work tomorrow," He announced.

"Good thing you're your own boss. You just gave yourself the day off," she said with a smile raising her eyebrows as if she was asking him to challenge her. "Okay?" She questioned in a voice that left no room for discussion.

"Fine," he announced.

**_A/N: I know some of you weren't exactly thrilled about the direction I took with the last chapter. Just keep in mind, Bella knew what she was getting herself into. She wanted one night, where they were just two people. Like it or not Bella still loves him, and that's a strange emotion that makes you do crazy things. _**

**_On a side note. I found a beta. Yay me!(: So the first chapter is currently undergo, and I should have it back within the week. _**

**_Anyways, this chapter is not my best work. I could not figure out what direction I wanted to go. So I wrote and rewrote this chapter about four times. I promise the next chapter will be better, and longer (: _**


	4. Chapter Four: Before The Bonfire

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Myers.***_

"Can we talk?" Edward questioned as soon as we arrived as La Push. I knew the talk was coming, Edward couldn't go three seconds without over thinking a situation. He over analyzed every single thing before he even made his move. Maybe that's why he's a billionaire, at only 22. I mean he made his fortune before even leaving college. Being that smart, only leads to destruction.

"Sure," I said as Alice pulled Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper over to Jake who was waiting for us patently. "So, what's up?" I questioned playing dumb.

"What happened last night won't happen again," he blurted out pacing up and down. "I mean, it was nice. But we can't happen again," he ranted more to himself than to me. I only stood there making no move to interrupt him. When Edward got on a roll it was pointless to interrupt him.

"Look," I said watching him slow his pace. "It was one night. We fell into old habits. We'll call it a relapse and be done with it. I know you think you're some kind of god like creature, and after one night I'll just come crawling back to you, but I wont. You left without a word, a girl doesn't just get over something like that. We fucked," I said running my fingers through my hair. "I'm done fighting with you, but I'm also not going to sit around and wait for you to suddenly want me again." Edward's bright green eyes only narrowed slightly at my last sentence.

"You think I don't want you?" He basically hissed making me roll my eyes.

"What am I suppose to think, Edward? That you secretly want me, you're just too afraid to show it? Or maybe that it's just the way you show your affection? So I'm not going to wait around. I'm going to live my life, if that doesn't include you, then it doesn't."

"You're so..." he trailed off looking down at me.

"No," I cut him off shaking my head. "You don't get to belittle be, because I'm done waiting. I waited for you, and you never came back. So tell me what the hell was I waiting for? I was nieve to think that you would come back, or that when we saw each other all the pieces would just magically fall together. I haven't seen you in four years, you've changed. I've changed," I clarified giving a sigh realizing I was almost yelling.

"You can't deny the spark," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. He was right about that, I couldn't deny the spark I felt when we were together. It was something in the air, something in our touch that was simply electric. He made my heart skip a beat, and my toes tingle.

"No," I said honestly running my fingers through my hair. "But sometimes love isn't enough. For me, in this moment loving you isn't enough. Let's face the facts, in two months you're going back to New York, me and Alice are going to Seattle. You're leaving, again. So we'll have a summer fling, I'll get attached, you'll leave." Edward only licked his lips looking away from me. "I'm not letting you have that kind of power over me again."

"What if I wasn't leaving for New York?" He questioned making me glance up at him.

"Loving you still wouldn't be enough. I would be constantly afraid that when I woke up, you'd be gone." I could tell I was giving answers he didn't like. He wanted to pick up where we left off four years ago, he wanted things to go back to the way they were. But I didn't.

"What would be enough?" He questioned through his teeth.

"I don't know," I said honestly shrugging my shoulders. "I don't want you to lie to me the way you use to, for starters."

"I never lied to you," he spat out.

"Oh, no?" I questioned placing my hand on my hips. "Why is your last name Masen?" I questioned like I did months into our relationship. Edward only glanced off to the beach refusing to meet my eyes. "Who the fuck is Tanya?" I questioned remembering the text I accidentally saw one night when we were together.

And I was not snooping. I had his phone in my hand, because he was to drunk to even hold onto it. I was babysitting, it went off and I thought it was mine. I realized it wasn't after I read the text message. Elizabeths not well. Tell Carlisle you two need to come see her.

"What about Elizabeth, want to explain her? Or maybe James?" I questioned Edward still staring off to the beach. He flinched slightly at the name, other than that he remained completly emotionless. "The mysterious shit was fine in high school, but we aren't in high school anymore. I want to know you," I said biting my lips. "And I don't know you. I never did."

"You knew me better than most."

"That's not enough. I don't want to be the person who kind of sort of knows her boyfriend," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"So there's no hope for us?" Edward questioned meeting my eyes for the first time.

"I never said that. But I know you better than most people, and I know when things get hard you quit. This," I motioned between the two of us. "Won't be easy."

"I am 22, and I run my own business. That wasn't easy," he pointed out making me shake my head.

"Let me rephrase that. When things get tough in your personal life, you bail out. Getting you and me, to an us, isn't going to be easy. It's going to take a lot of work, and a lot of trust, on both sides." I explained making him purse his lips. "Last night was a mistake, but it helped me realize what I want. I don't want the Edward from high school, as much as I thought I did. I want someone better, someone who trusts me, and will let me know every single version of himself."

"It'll scare you." He said making me throw my hands up turning away.

"A dark side doesn't scare me," I said walking over to Jake. I was done talking about this with Edward. I'd made what I wanted perfectly clear, and I knew the conversation would probably pick up later. Right now, I wanted to join the bonfire.

**_A/N FINALLY. Right guys? You all thought I went POOF. Who can blame you? I've been gone for a while. LET ME EXPLAIN BEFORE YOU ALL KILL ME. My computer finally crapped out on me (I had it for like nine years, so it was only a matter of time) I didn't have internet access to upload the chapters (or the chapters for that matter) so I had to wait until I had the funds to get a computer. _**

**_It took me a bit, but I am back now. For those of you still with me, thank you for not giving up on me! _**

**_Let me know what you think of the chapter. Will Edward try with Bella, or will Bella find love somewhere else? What is Edward hiding, who is Elizabeth and what role does she play? _**


	5. Chapter Five: Mixed Feelings

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Jake said collapsing next to me. It felt good to sit in front of the bonfire, squashing my toes in the sand, drinking a beer. "How long has it been?" He questioned his words slightly slurring together as he linked his arm around my shoulder. I gave a small smile wiggling three finger indicating three years.

"I've missed you," I said lightly leaning into him. At one point Jake was one of my best friends. When Alice was annoying me, or when we were in a fight, over something stupid, Jake was always the person I would turn to. I don't think much would have changed if we would have kept in touch. Although now, Jake and I only talked once every month or so.

"You too, Bells," he said resting his head on mine. "So what's going on with you and douche bag?" He questioned nodding over to Edward. He was sitting alone in the sand, glaring at Jacob.

"Edward," I corrected him my eyes glued to the fire. "Nothing's going on. I told him I laid out all the cards on the table, and got nothing." It's not like I actually expected Edward to say anything about it. Edward isn't exactly in touch with his feelings, but then again I hoped for something. Hope is dangerous.

"Pussy," he mumbled slightly. I'm almost positive I wasn't suppose to be able to hear that. Jacob was good at keeping his feelings about Edward to himself, when he wasn't drunk. Other than that he was just an asshole about him.

"What are we talking about?" Alice questioned collapsing next to me, along with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. "Let me take a whack," she said following Jakes eyes. "My brother." Jake only gave a slight groan taking a swig of a beer.

"He's just sitting there, like a creep," Jake said motioning over to Edward. I gave an eye roll getting to my feet walking over to Edward. So I wasn't exactly happy with him, but I've never been a fan of sitting around listening to everyone else bash on him. The only time that was okay is if it was Alice and I.

"Hey, Loner," I said hitting him in the shoulder. "I'm sure Seth wants to see you," I said knowing Seth was just about the only person he got along with at La Push. Edward only gave a shrug of his shoulders taking another swig of his beer. "Is Edward pouting?" I questioned giving a light smile. I'd never seen him pout before, and if this was it, it was quite comical.

"I'm not pouting," Edward defended gazing to the beach. "I'm sulking. There is a difference," he flashed me a somewhat crooked smile. My favorite boyish grin found it's way back onto his handsome face. "Let's walk." Edward pointed to the beach getting to his feet not waiting for me.

Edward was never the waiting around type of guy. He use to hate waiting for Alice to get ready every single morning before driving her to school, he hated waiting around for a delivery, waiting just was not his thing. I got to my feet trailing beside him in silence.

"I was thinking about what you said," he said suddenly not bothering to meet my eyes, or even look at me for that matter. "You're right. You deserve the truth... about everything. The thing is Bella, I can't give you everything right now." Edward almost sounded like he regretted not being able to let me in. There was a first.

"Why not?" I questioned sitting on the nearest log. If he was going to start talking I wanted to know.

"I'll tell you everything, in time. You said in order for you to consider giving me another chance I couldn't lie to you, and I won't, but there are things that I can't tell you just yet. I'm not ready." Edward glanced at me before sitting down. "I know I was a complete dick, and there isn't an excuse for what I put you through. I got scared and left. I don't want to make that mistake again. I don't want to let you walk out of my life forever without trying to get you back." Now he was looking into my eyes, the way he use to. His green eyes held so much love, and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"We can't just rewind, and act like nothing happened," I countered shaking my head. "I don't want to go back to the high school version of Edward and Bella."

"So we'll start over. I'll take you on dates, and at the end of the night I'll walk you to your room, give you a kiss, and leave. Hell if you want I'll get a motel room so it's like we're not living together for the summer," he said now looking at the ocean. "I just want to try again."

"Why do you want to try again with me?" I questioned still not understanding what the appeal was. Sure I got it in high school, I was his sisters best friend, we grew up together, we knew each other. But now? I didn't get it. How could two completely different people work in a relationship? I know I dreamed about this situation more times than I would care to admit, but I cannot ignore the fact that we are two completely different people now.

"I wish I had an answer for you. Honestly I have no idea why I want us to work out so much. All I know is when I look at you, there's something that drives me mad in a good way. I like that we see the world differently, I like that we aren't the same. There's something about you, and there always has been. Give me one date," he said licking his lips. "One night to prove to you that I'm serious. If you don't want to go out again after that, than we wont."

"One night?" I questioned with the raise of my eyebrow. "Okay, I'll give you one date. You have to have me back at the house by midnight," I said giving myself a curfew. I didn't want another night with him in some overpriced hotel room. Last night was a mistake, and as much as I may have wanted it to happen again, it wasn't going to.

"Tomorrow night. We'll leave at nine," He said with a smirk.

_**A/N: Excuse any errors. Writing at 3 in the morning has severe consequences, but I wanted to put it up. Sue me. **_

_**Do you think their date will be a hit? What about Jake, do you think we'll be seeing him again? Is Edward telling the truth that he'll open up at some point, or will he forever stay a mystery to us all? Let me know your thoughts. **_


End file.
